Sessions or communications sessions, e.g., telephone calls, are often recorded. For example, some or all calls to a contact center, bank or other organizations are recoded. A recording system is typically required to handle large amounts of data, in real-time. For example, to record a call, real time protocol (RTP) packets need to be captured and stored. In addition, in order for a recorded session to be usable, metadata data related to the recorded session may be generated and stored. Typically, a capturing unit is designed for real-time operations such as capturing and storing packets and an additional unit or controller handles metadata.
However, when a controller used for handling metadata is inoperative, or other events occur, metadata for recorded sessions may be incomplete. In order to complete or generate metadata for recorded sessions, large amounts of data are typically processed, e.g., in order to identify sessions for which no metadata exists. Accordingly, the task of completing metadata may be computational intensive. Moreover, an operational database can only be updated with metadata after a process of generating metadata is complete, accordingly, during possibly long periods of time, an operational database may not be up to date with respect to sessions in an organization.